The present invention relates to permission management of multiple users who share a network node including input/output (I/O) devices such as a camera and a sensor. More particularly, the invention relates to a permission management technology for preventing permission violation when a user installs an application on the network node.
Conventionally, information technology (IT) services have been provided as integrity using individual IT devices. In accordance with the recent trend of cloud networking, there is an increasing need for the multi-tenant architecture that allows multiple IT services to use the same platform.
IT services include a monitoring service that uses an Internet Protocol (IP) camera, sensor, or any other I/O devices for acquiring real-world information. An entrance node is a potential platform for providing the monitoring service as a multi-tenant service. The entrance node includes multiple I/O devices and performs primary processing such as integrating, averaging, and summarizing input data from the I/O devices. Multiple users share the entrance node and install applications for their own primary processing on the entrance node. User-specific services operate on the entrance node. Installation of an application on the entrance node is referred to as “deployment”.
When users share the entrance node, user-based permission management is required. As an example of such permission management, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-233947 discloses the information processing device and the information processing program for controlling an access to resources used by applications.